Flame and Metal
by graytreason
Summary: A collection of RoyXEd Fluff and Lemons
1. Under the desk

Since I've had a bit of writers block on my other FMA story ( Or I just can't get the chapter(s) to make sense...one or the other.. ) I thought I'd do random lemony goodness..well okay part lemony goodness.

**I don't own FMA and never will**

- RoyXEd one shot

* * *

Ed quietly opened the door and sneaked in, carefully shutting the wooden divider as quietly as possible. Roy was resting back in his chair with his eyes closed, he couldn't tell if he was sleeping or deep in thought. Creeping up to the older man was exciting him like a little kid in a candy store. A chance to scare his superior was somewhat of a rarity. Leaning close to his ear to about to yell out an emergency when all of a sudden the older man spoke.

"Yes Fullmetal?"

"Hey no fair! How did you know it was me!?"

"Name one other person who tries to sneak in to my office when I am in it" Gliding his hand through the blonde hair he turned and pressed his lips to his subordinates "But I guess you have good timing, since all my paperwork is done I've got some free time.."

Ed wrapped his arms around his superiors shoulders from behind and placed his mouth close to Roy's ear before whispering "And what did you have in mind exactly?" before gently licking on the older man's earlobe.

The way the younger blonde said it sent pleasant shivers down his spine, the feel of his breath and the sound of his voice was so seductive to him, he knew how to get him in the mood so quickly. "Get on my lap and I'll show you."

Within an instant Ed had straddled Roy, wrapping his arms around his neck. The two were already kissing more fiercely as Roy's hands trailed up under Fullmetal's shirt to the already hardened stubs, teasing them between his fingers as his tongue was easily granted access to explore the young boy's mouth. The tightness in the Flame Alchemist's pants was growing by the second, Ed had noticed the colonel's hardness attacking him between his legs and began to grind himself into it, causing both men to moan at the oh so heavenly sensation of their bodies colliding.

Roy was unbuckling Ed's pants when there was a knock at the door, Ed separated their embrace and looked towards the entrance of the office. He was more than ecstatic to let the man have him whenever or where ever, but they couldn't get caught.

"Just ignore it." Roy's hand reached round bringing Ed's face back to him, kissing down his neck before removing the younger boy's shirt to attack his nipples once more. Licking and nibbling at the sensitive skin as his hand reached down enveloping Ed's length, pleased with the moan that escaped from the blonde mouth.

There was a knock again

Ed's attention drew back to the door "Roy.."

"Just ignore it" The Colonel was thoroughly enjoying the touch of the body above him. He was about to place his mouth over the already leaking tip when Ed finally got his full attention.

"...I didn't lock the door.."

Roy's movements stopped and looked at Ed before looking to the entrance to his office. The door handle slowly moved signalling the two men to stop and sent them into a panic frenzy. Ed was half-naked, he wouldn't be able to get dressed in time, whoever was coming in would walk into a rather awkward situation. Instead the blonde dived under the desk, Roy threw his shirt under as well just in time.

The door suddenly sprang open "Colonel stop ignoring us!" Havoc stepped into the office swiftly followed by Breda

"What do you lot want?" He hastily snapped back, annoyed that they interrupted his time with Edward, not to mention he was horny as hell and desperate to have himself buried deep into the young blonde.

"What do you mean 'What do you lot want'? We organised his meeting yesterday! Don't tell me you forgot"

Mustang cursed himself, Havoc had been plaguing him for days for a meeting, what for he didn't know but his voice was so irritating he just agreed to it. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"Well this n that y'know?" Him and Breda sat down on the two couches just a short distance from the colonel's desk.

Roy was about to speak when he felt the buttons on his pants being slowly undone. Ed smirked taking full advantage that he couldn't be seen, wondering why he hadn't thought of doing this earlier. Roy put a hand under the table in a ways of stopping him, instead his two fingers were grabbed, licked and sucked upon as the younger boy's hands released his member into the cool air. The excitement got to Mustang, Ed was good when it came to pleasuring him...really good..better than good...amazing. The harder part was how Roy could keep quiet when he was doing it. Removing his now drenched fingers from Edward's mouth he tucked his chair in as far under the desk as he possibly could. Ed was in between his legs ready and eager, the thought of giving a blow job like this worried him if they were to be caught in this compromising situation, yet the excitement of it all was too good a chance to miss. Roy needed a release, pulling Ed closer to his body, giving him the signal to get started before resting his hands once more on his desk.

"Well since we were going to moved into a newly refurbished area we thought we'd throw some ideas your way."

Roy inhaled deeply as he felt Ed's tongue slide up his shaft to the tip, tasting his pre essence delicately

"Yeah we know it's not want you really want to hear...but hear us out."

Ed began to softly kiss every inch of the twitching member, holding the tip in his hand and stroking the slit with his thumb, which began to slick as more pre cum escaped the colonel's hardness.

"Get on with it.." Ed's teasing was not what he needed right now. He needed pure pleasure, he needed to be consumed, he needed a release..

"Oh yes sorry sir, well what we were thinking was-"

"Hang on.." Breda interrupted "..aren't we missing someone?"

Havoc looked around "Are we, who? Kain and Falman are busy doing other duties, Riza couldn't care less.."

"Ed.." The Colonel moaned as the blonde got the message and began to slowly envelope his organ, painfully gliding down the shaft. He loved torturing Roy, making him wait, making him last until it gets too much and he explodes.

"Oh yeah Edward, well he's not around much anyway so you can talk to him another time.."

Ed chuckled as he listened to the so-called meeting, slightly sending vibrations right through the invading body part in his mouth, in taking more before it was fully sheathed. He was quite surprised Roy was holding back rather well, usually he would be moaning constantly by now, repeating his lover's name over and over again. He was going to have to up his game.

"So anyway, new office..we wondered if we could get better chairs, cause those things we have out there are damn painful..we thought padding tha-"

"...that feels so good"

Havoc smiled "Exactly! you don't your unit being off duty with a bad back! Also we know that the place has only been re painted, but can we have new desks as well?"

"..Oh god.." Roy placed his head in his hands, to his two subordinates it looked like he was resting his head in disbelief. But the way Ed was massaging him

"Okay scrap that then...what about each of us having our own office instead of all our desks being piled in the middle?"

Ed was sucking up and down his shaft, the tip of his tongue tracing the tracing every part of the pulsing vein, as his hands teased around between his legs and inner thighs. Roy was in his own little world of bliss as the pleasure grew.

"And- sir? are you alright, you look a little hot, are you ill?"

"...I'm coming..." As soon as Ed heard those words he instantly stopped, he wasn't going to get off that easily.

"You're coming down with something, yeah it's easy to see. We could wait until you feel better.."

"Keep going.." Mustang pressed a hand to the back of Ed's head, wanting that beautiful mouth wrapped once more around him. He got what he wanted, but Ed slowed to a painful pace, the teasing drove him crazy

Havoc looked to Breda who shrugged before continuing

"How about paperwork? Can we relax a little on that?"

"...more...faster..." Ed had to hold his hips down to stop him thrusting in desperation

"More!? But Colonel..."

Ed began to quicken and strength of his suction, Roy clenched his fists, usually he'd be gripping the bed sheets by now.

"Sorry sir..Oh would you look at that, it's lunchtime...we'll let you get some rest, you really do look I'll, maybe you should take the rest of the day off?" Havoc felt the need to leave quickly, he didn't want to be on the receiving end of one of this superiors rages, he was grateful in a way he didn't have his ignition gloves on they way his fists were clenched like that.

"..Just like that.." He felt Ed's hands move back to play with his body, allowing him to began thrusting cautiously along with the blondes motions. Ed stopped him releasing once, he wasn't going to let it happen again.

"Of course..we don't mind." They exit the room and quickly shut the door behind them and proceeded to run, they'd rather their colonel took his anger out on the furniture.

Ed heard the door close and now really went for it with all his worth, needing to taste the sweet essence as a reward for his hard work. Roy's hands cupped the blonde's head as the moans became more frequent and more louder the closer he came to climax.

It was all too much for Roy, experiencing pure pleasure as with one last thrust into the boy's mouth he climaxed with such an erotic sounding moan it even took Fullmetal by surprise. Ed hungrily took the Colonel's seed into his mouth, sucking the organ dry of the delicious liquid, a very satisfying reward. Licking his lips clean he crawls out from under the desk, still shirtless and straddles his superior once more, who was panting heavily as his senses returned from his blissful release. "When we get home..."

Ed smirked "You're going to screw me senseless...for a few days from the sound of it.."

"What?" Roy looked past Ed into his empty office before looking back at Ed concerned "...Wasn't Havoc in here?"

The blonde laughed, "You don't remember anything did you?" The colonel shook his head "I must be that good then, making you forget your surroundings...but don't worry, they thought you were ill.."

The flame thought for a second before smirking " You're not going to be leaving that bed any time soon. But at the moment..." He looks down to Ed's unbuckled pants seeing the young blonde still eager for some sexual activity "..It's lunch time.."

Ed gently kissed him before lifting himself back off his superior, dropping his pants and underwear to the floor before sitting on his desk completely naked. Roy positioned himself between the soft tanned legs, it was time to return the favour..


	2. Sexual bet

**I got the inspiration to do this from reading a smutty Naruto fanfic..YAY!**

* * *

Roy walked into the kitchen to see Edward completely naked standing over the sink with just an apron on. He took in the mesmerizing sight in front of him, focusing on those perfect ass cheeks. Imaging what he could do to him, with his fingers, tongue and his now erect member. Problem was he couldn't do anything.  
Today was the start of a week long bet between him and Edward. The bet in question was a task set by the younger one.

"You couldn't last a week without jacking off or fucking me."

Roy, being the stubborn person he was, laughed and agreed to the deal. Ed was always begging to be fucked at every opportunity. Of course he could restrain himself, it wasn't that hard, but there was one slight problem. Ed was going to do everything in his power to make him lose...

* * *

**Day one - Being naked.**

Usually when situations like this arose Roy didn't hesitate to take the blonde then and there, the sight of his naked body was such a turn on he wanted to pound him over that very sink and make him scream his name.

Ed knew that his older love was not that far behind him, clearly drooling at what he could have. He bent over the sink further to fully expose his rear. He was going to make sure he would do everything in his power to make Mustang beg to enter and release inside his ass. Of course it's what the blonde wanted at this present moment also, but at least ( unlike Roy ) he could touch himself, he could find release and orgasmic bliss. Not to the extent of what would happen if his ass was pounded again and again, but it would have to do. Today was just the start of something more fun..

Roy's hardness was beginning to ache, he wanted to touch himself, to touch Ed. He could feel pre cum already leaking ( and no doubt ) staining his underwear greatly. Ed turned round and smirked as the looked to the bulge in his superiors pants not saying a word to him, just pleased with himself for a good job well done. He spent the rest of the day cleaning in his birthday suit, on purposely taking so much longer than necessary when ever he was in the same room as Roy, making sure he knows what he is missing.

* * *

**Day 2 - Talking Dirty**

An Ed speciality, he done it so easily over the phone a while ago and knew how crazy it drove Roy. Arriving at central headquarters whilst Alphonse was in the library he sneaked off, heading straight into his commanding officer's private office. He opened the door to see Roy on his own, stacks of paper work either side of the lone figure.

"What is it Fullmetal?" He called as he signed one sheet before beginning to read the next paper. It was unlike him and Ed knew he was doing anything he can to take his mind off sex.  
Ed walked round and stood behind the flame before relaxing his arms on his broad shoulders and leaning into his ear.

"I was thinking, about you screwing me on your desk." He received no response "Screwing me hard and fast, hitting that spot over and over again"

Roy was doing his utmost hardest to ignore the seductive voice. He closed his eyes, the mental image was so clear, so detailed as the breathy voice continued.

"Me screaming your name out with every thrust, pounding me senseless"

Mustang's head leant back, letting a wanting moan escape his lips.

"Just think all that you've saved up being released inside me, filling me to the brim..." His own hardness was aching for attention "I want to feel it "

Roy was on the verge of taking him, Ed's dirty talk always got him riled up to pound his ass senseless. In fact as much as he didn't like losing, this was one bet he didn't care to lose, in the end he'd get sweet release inside the blonde's tight rear.

"Ed.." He was about to blurt out how he was going to screw him when a knock at the door brought him to his senses. In stepped Major Hawkeye, back from her break to make sure her superior was doing his job and not slaking.

"Oh Edward, I thought you weren't coming in today."

"It's alright, I was just leaving" He was about to leave when he whispered one final thing in Roy's ear "I'm going to be coming in a different way."  
Roy watched as his red coat flew freely behind him as he left. He mentally praised Hawkeye for coming back at the right time, he nearly lost it, about to crave into his desires. It was close, too close but now he was wondering how the hell he was going to survive another five days..

* * *

**Day 3 - Fantasies sort of come true.**

Roy came back from work relieved that Ed didn't visit him today, but knowing he'll be waiting with some new ploy to win the bet. He was actually pleased he's lasted this long, usually the blonde would be begging for sex by now. Hanging his coat up he walked into the front room to see Ed watching TV topless. Roy actually thought nothing of it as he took the furthest seat from Ed and looked at the program he was watching...he wished he hadn't. The blonde wasn't watching any of the scheduled evening channels, instead he was watching a movie. The movie? Porn. A threesome to be exact. He turned to Ed in confusion.

Ed continued watching the three men pleasure each other. Threesomes weren't exactly his thing, but he'd make an exception of watching this if it means him winning the bet. His eyes stayed focused as he began to eat a small pile of foods next to him. He slowly removed the pot lid of one of Roy's favourite flavoured yoghurt and began to slowly shovel it into his mouth, allowing a small amount to leak from his mouth and drip down on to his chest. He repeated this motion multiple times until the pot was empty.

Roy looked at him in utmost lust as the white dairy product slowly slid down the blondes tanned torso, over his slightly defined muscles before resting at the waistband of his pants. He was suddenly regretting telling Ed his fantasies, the main one, licking food off his body. The other, a threesome. It looked like he was researching one whilst doing the other. The blonde slowly ran his finger over his lips to the corner of his mouth, wiping some yoghurt onto his finger before seductively licking it off. The image in played in Roy's mind in repeat, he licked his lips in anticipation. He quickly rose to his feet and stood in front of Ed, blocking his view of the three men getting down and dirty. Ed looked up innocently and smiled before the older man suddenly bent down and loomed over his smaller body. His eyes traced the trail of dairy before his finger lapped in the pool on his stomach. He placed his finger to his mouth, savouring the sweet taste of the partially thick substance. His body took over as he went down on his knees licking the trail slowly from the waistband to the corner of the blonde's mouth. He wasn't jacking off and he wasn't fucking him, it was all legit. Their eyes met, both filled with lust, there they stayed until Roy pulled back and left the room. Ed had never been so turned on in his life, his hardness weeped under his clothes. When this bet was over, they were going to have to do that properly.

* * *

**Day 4 - A taste so pure**

Roy knew if he even held the blonde his body would move on it's own and his mind would have no control. The situation wasn't any better since Ed had once again walked into his office, but locked the door. He slowly undressed in front of him before climbing on the desk, completely naked. Placing his legs either side of his older lover giving him full view of his manhood, erection and all. Roy didn't look at the beautiful hardness in front of him, instead looking straight into Ed's golden eyes. He watched as Ed licked his entire hand slowly before he moved it south, grabbing hold of his twitching member before he began to slide his hand down and up the shaft. Roy continued to look at his blonde's face as a small blush began to spread across his cheeks. His eyes half shut the faster he masturbated. The moans coming from his mouth were beautiful, music to his ears, gradually getting louder and more sexy as time went by.

"Roy..." His eyes were closed imagining it was his love that was pleasuring his organ. Before using his free hand to massage the sacks below.

No matter how hard he was tempted Roy refused to looked at Ed's hands as he jacked himself off, something Roy had been wanting to do to himself for the past three days already, now they were on the fourth and it was getting painful. Ed's moans escalated and echoed around the room before his called out the older man's name as he came into his hand, panting heavily and relieved. Roy couldn't help but admire one of the most sexiest sights he'd seen as the blonde came down from his orgasmic bliss. Their eyes made contact again before Ed smirked looking into his hand soaked in his own seed. Using the thumb of his clean hand he dipped it into the opaque liquid before gently rubbing the substance on Roy's bottom lip. Roy kept eye contact as his tongue slowly guided and tasted the blonde's fluid. The process was repeated a multiple number of times before Ed placed his hand in front of Roy's lips, slowly guiding the pool of liquid into his mouth. Roy savoured the sweet taste before swallowing the bodily fluids of the man before him before hungrily licking the remains off the soft tanned hand. Ed removed himself from the desk and began to get dressed. Roy's eyes never left him as he watched Ed slowly place his clothing over his slender figure before unlocking the door and exiting the office. Roy had never wanted to screw the blonde so badly, it was war. He wasn't going to go down without a fight. He spent the rest of the day thinking of things he could do to turn the situation around.

* * *

**Day 5 - Payback**

Roy put his plan into motion, it was flawless..to a degree. He lay watching Ed peacefully sleep before he placed his hand on the bare tanned chest, softly running it down his torso and abdomen before resting the the blonde's morning wood. Ed only slept naked after they had sex, but it was his way to tempt the older man even more, to try and make him take advantage of him in such a defenceless state. Only his plan turned against him as Roy began to slowly pump Ed's hardness, which in turn woke him up from his slumber moaning as the sensation pulsed through his body. He looked down thinking it was his own hand until he realised it belonged to the now smirking man beside him. He looked seriously for all of two seconds before he melted, closed his eyes and enjoyed the pleasure being received. Roy never moved, keeping Ed at arms length as he pumped harder. The blonde was close, pleading for his superior to finish the job, but the Flame Alchemist stopped and placed his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling feeling pretty pleased with himself as the blonde began to protest.

"Roy! No fair! You can't leave me hanging!" Ed shuffled over to him, trying to move his arm from it's now allotted place, he wasn't strong enough. There was nothing more he wanted than for Roy to make him release his seed, it felt so much better than by his own hand. With failing to get his hand to finish the job he placed his knees either side of the dark locks and placed himself to the colonel's lips. He remained smirking, clearly amused with the current events. His mouth refused to open, Ed even tea bagged him for pete's sake! Desperate times call for desperate measures as he lowered himself to lay on top of his superior, pressing their hardnesses together. Slowly he began thrusting against the twitching member beneath him.

"Are you sure you want to do that Ed? I haven't had a release for five days...and since I'm not doing anything that means you're the one getting me to climax, that means you will lose."

Ed suddenly stopped, Roy had got him. He quickly jumped off and ran to the bathroom to finish the job Roy had started. Throughout the whole day Ed was teased to breaking point. Any moment he got Roy was touching him, teasing him to the brink of orgasm before suddenly stopping and carrying on with his normal daily tasks. Ed wanted to push him away every time his hand touched his genitals, but he couldn't, it felt too good.

* * *

**Day 6 - Sexual war**

They say payback is a bitch, and Ed was going to be that bitch, not in a submissive way but more of a bastard way. Seeing Roy seated in on the sofa he knelt in front of him immediatly un zipping his pants.

"Ed what the hell are yo-" His words caught in his mouth as he felt the blonde's tongue gliding over his clothed manhood, it may have not been erect at the moment but it was in a matter of seconds.

Ed teased the restricted organ in his mouth, grazing his teeth along each side before letting the tip of his tongue press down onto the tip, able to taste the already leaking juices from the older man's member through the cotton. He knew Roy wouldn't be able to stop him, his blow jobs were electrifying to his lover, his technique was able to make Roy spill his load in quick time. He remembered the record being a minute. It wasn't that the older man had awful self control, heck he could screw him senseless all night until he was sore and had no juices left to spill. But even he admitted Ed's technique was second to none, no one could even compare. Roy moaned as placed his fingers into Ed's hair, keeping the blonde in place as he licked every part of him. The cloth was soaking with pre cum and saliva, Ed pulled away able to see every line a contour on Roy's outstanding organ. He wanted it. He wanted it so badly inside him, pounding his walls with such friction.

_"Just one more day..."_ He thought to himself. He continued nibbling, licking and sucking the clothed member. Roy's moans were getting more frequent and desirable, Ed had to stop. He was as stubborn as Roy especially when it came to bets, he never wanted to lose. He pulled himself away from the twitching member, releasing himself in Roy's grasp. The older man glared as a cool breeze swept across his abandoned organ.  
Ed smirked and walked towards the door "Revenge for yesterday Roy." He left and rushed to the bathroom to release his own pent up frustration. He, like Roy the previous day, teased the older man throughout the whole day, only resulting to nothing. Tomorrow was the final day, the seventh day, he was going to have to go all out as to not lose this bet.

* * *

**Day 7 - Foreplay**

The final day. Ed was laying all the cards on the table, he had to win, he had to try everything. As soon as he woke he laid on top of Roy and began to press his hardness into his. The older man moaned but his hips remained still He wasn't thrusting back and his hands remained still, Mustang was determined to win. He straddled Roy's hips and sat up, he could feel the older man's member pressing hard against him. He salivated his hand and began pumping his aching member. Roy just smirked enjoying the show, part of him thought it might be a good idea to do this bet again, he'd never seen Ed so desperate to please himself in such a way in front of him. Ed's moans echoed throughout their bedroom, he could feel Roy's member twitch against him. With a few more tugs he came onto his lover, usually Roy would help clean his now satisfied length with his own mouth, but he made no effort to move. Instead he lapped his fingers in the blonde's juices before placing them in his mouth smirking. Ed scowled and jumped off him, heading to the bathroom to clean himself up before proceeding downstairs completely nude.  
Roy was rather pleased with himself, no matter what Ed would do to him today there was no way he was going to give in. He'd won, he knew that, but how far would Ed go? Or how long till he cracks and pleasures him so much he'd spill his load, causing him to lose? He cleaned the remains of Ed's show off him, damn he tasted good. He couldn't wait till midnight, Ed would get the pounding of a life time. He walked downstairs in just his underwear, he didn't want to wear too much clothing when it was going to be ripped off him when the time came. He saw Ed slouching on the breakfast counter deep in thought, he was completely oblivious to the man that had just entered the room and was standing not too far behind him. Mustang quietly stood there staring, admiring that perfect naked body, a view that couldn't be beaten. He was that bent over Roy could easily see his entrance, it was a very welcoming sight. He smirked again before sliding a finger over his exposed hole, snapping Ed out of his trance and making him jump.

"What the!?"  
"Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt your trail of thought.." Roy chuckled as a slight blush appeared on the blonde's face  
Ed gained his composure to look serious once more "Listen Roy..." He wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck "..never mind out the bet. How about..." He looked down at Roy's crotch "...We take those off and you screw me hard into that mattress.." His lips met Roy's, his tongue sensually sliding over his bottom lip, before gripping it gently between his teeth. He opened his mouth as Mustang's tongue begged for entrance. His mouth was explored with great care before their tongues intertwined and danced in passion. Ed's fingers combed through his dark, silky hair, gripping fistfuls as their embrace heated. Roy retracted his tongue and pulled away.

"As tempting as it is Ed, knowing you and your occasional juvenile ways you clearly had your fingers crossed. So sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not falling for it."

Ed secretly uncrossed his fingers and pulled away from the heated body in front of him. Roy had never once moved his hands from his sides.

Roy smiled "But don't you worry, you'll get your fill soon" He gave the blonde a wink before giving him a lingering peck on the lips before walking away.

Ed felt defeated in a way, but never gave up, giving him part blow jobs, masturbating, dirty talk, naked dances. Roy in turn teased Ed to no end. It was just like a whole day of foreplay.  
The grandfather clock in the hallway chimed for midnight. Ed had lost. Slowly getting up from his chair in the kitchen we walked into the living room where the older man was. One the coffee table was their bottle of lubricant ready to be used. He looked to Roy who in turn removed his underwear, releasing his hardness from it's cell.

"Yes, yes you win Roy..." Both the men needed sex so badly and now was the time for Roy to release a weeks worth of pent up frustration onto and into his young love.


	3. After seven days

I'm going to admit this is the first time I'm doing something like this rather...graphic...more forward? Bolder? Well whatever it is I hope it's not too bad.. XD. But believe me I have seen MUCH WORSE on this site XD

* * *

**Seven days of pent up sexual frustration were about to explode.**

Roy's desire was too clear as he forced Ed up against the wall. Lips clashed, mouths open, tongues in a fierce war. His hands were all over the blonde, pleased that Ed had stayed naked the whole day to tempt him to lose the bet. Not that ripping his clothes off wouldn't of been such a bad thing. The flame's hands hungrily explored the younger body from his neck to his already hardened stubs down his beautiful tanned and toned abdomen before changing direction. Sliding across his slender hips to his rear, greedily grasping each of Ed's ass cheeks in each hand and kneading the flesh and muscle in his hands. Their members rubbed hard against each other as Roy thrusted with each ass squeeze. Their lips parted as Ed released moan after moan as the sensations rippled through his body, Mustang was already attacking his neck with hard kisses, harshly nipping at the skin and marking the young blonde. Ed's hands began to tangle in the dark locks as he felt a tongue glide down his skin to the already hardened stubs on his chest. Each was hungrily attacked with licks and bites, sucked until they became red and sore.

"Roy..." Such torture it was for the Fullmetal Alchemist he pleaded with his boss to take him. But it fell on deaf ears as he began more torturous foreplay.

Their members detached and Roy was on his knees, taking in the sight of Ed's twitching member. Usually he would take his time pleasing the aching organ, but his need for Ed was growing insanely out of control by the second, wanting to taste every part of him. He deep throats him and sucked vigorously and the heavily leaking member. The taste was absolutely beautiful, the skin mixed with the pre cum was something he enjoyed the most.

"..Roy..I-I'm.." With all the rigorous touching and rubbing from before Ed was already so close, it only took Roy's tongue to stroke over the slit when he came deep into his superiors mouth with pleasure filled moan. He leaned on Roy's shoulders as his legs gave way, the man was cleaning every bit of his seed, milking him all he could, tasting the sweet flavours of the opaque substance.

Roy slowly guided back up the blonde kissing up the skin back to his face, back to passionately kissing, allowing him to taste himself as their tongues glided together once more. He knew Ed was craving to be filled, but that wasn't going to happen yet. Roy still wasn't satisfied and needed to taste more of his blonde love. He backed them both away from the wall to the sofa, but instead of laying him down he made Ed bend over the arm giving him a wonderful view of his perfectly toned ass. His finger teasingly glided over the entrance to his body, earning another tortured moan from the now pleading blonde. Mustang knelt down again placing soft kisses on the flawlessly smooth ass, kneading gently as he went before he arrived at his entrance. Gliding the tip of his tongue over the tight hole earned a shocked, yet over pleasured moan to be released.

"Damn...please.." Was all Ed could get out as he felt Roy graciously lick his hole

It was something Roy hadn't done to Ed before, but he was always meaning to try it out and there was no better time than the present. Pulling his cheeks apart he began to slowly push the muscle into the entrance. Resistance was met, not even Ed was prepared but the blonde relaxed in an instant.

"Fuck...deeper..." Ed pleading to be penetrated changed as he felt Roy's tongue push in further, his own muscles were hungrily drawing him in. More obscenities left his mouth between pants as he felt Roy feeling around inside him, before teasingly thrusting the muscle in and out. It was something he never felt or experienced before, but it felt so damn good. The sensation increased tenfold as a finger joined in the action, pushing deeper into him than what the tongue could. In his pleasurable haze Ed failed to notice that Roy had managed to grab the bottle of lubricant he placed on the coffee table in anticipation for this moment. One finger was suddenly joined by two as Mustang's tongue kept teasing the sensitive skin around his entrance. He felt his muscles stretch as his ass was being prepared for the obvious pounding that was going to happen in a matter of minutes.

Roy grabbed one of Ed's hands, squirting an generous amount of lube on to his shaking limb. The blonde knew what the older man wanted to see as his fingers replaced his superiors. His position was awkward, he couldn't reach his prostate and knew for sure Roy on purposely missed it. The older man watched him as his rocked back and forth on his fingers. The blonde watched as Roy lathered his aching hardness, he was already exhausted from the intense pleasure he had already received from the older man, but nothing was going to stop him enjoying the sheer pleasure that will come when his entrance gets filled. The thought of that as well as the penetration his fingers were giving him made him spill his load once more all over the arm of the sofa. There was no time to think of how to clean his juices off when his fingers were removed and replaced with Roy's member. No matter how desperate Roy was to pound him, he took his time so the blonde's insides could adjust to his size. He kissed down Ed's back before he began the much needed thrusting slowly.

"Fuck Roy...don't hold back." Ed blushing face along with that breathless voice drove Roy to pound deep into the blonde, his screams reaching a new pitch every time his prostate was pummelled. Seven days worth of sex were being rolled into one as Ed's spot was constantly attacked, making the blonde release for a third time in the hand, conveniently covering his manhood, whilst screaming out his superiors name. Roy's rhythm didn't stop, skin slapped skin, electrifying moans from each man echoing throughout the house. Roy held back as much as he can, but the pleasure was too much as he released his seed into Edward.

Fullmetal felt himself completely filled by Roy's juices, even more so when he felt it dribbling down his leg.

Roy slowly removed himself and took a step back to admire the work he'd done. So when Ed gained his breath and tried to stand, letting more and more of the opaque liquid trickle down those flawless tanned legs it was a massive sense of achievement.

Ed turned and looked at Roy, he was still hard, there was no way he'd be finished, he was wanting to be fucked again and again no matter how sore he got. The older man approached him positioning him to now lay down on the sofa, specifically the part Ed released himself over, but he didn't care. The lust that still filled the flame alchemists eyes were not to be messed with as he positioned himself back into his leaking entrance. Ed looked at him with a questioning look as to why he wasn't thrusting when it became clear. Roy was running his hand, which was still coated in Ed's seed up his abdomen, torso and neck spreading the liquid over the skin before placing a soft sensual kiss to his young love's lips. Ed melted into the kiss as Roy slowly moved inside him, for the moment the lust had subsided to gentle love making whilst both men caught their breath.

He moved from his younger love's lips trailing kisses down his jawline to his neck tasting the essence he placed there only moments before, lapping it up slowly with his tongue. Ed moaned softly, the sensation felt good to his hot skin.

"Roy" The man in question looked up, still licking off the remains of Ed's orgasm when the blonde gently pulled the sticky hand to his face and licked the fingertips. Mustang watched with interest as he took a finger into his mouth.  
Ed could taste himself, but he didn't care, he had his full attention and wasn't going to let it go to waste. He slowly caressed the digit with his tongue leaving no part untouched as he began to suck. The technique was familiar to Roy, after all if it wasn't fingers in his mouth it would be what was currently inserted inside the blonde's nether region. Flame couldn't take his eyes off him as each finger got the same treatment as the first. He was mesmerized so much he stopped all actions and just stared. Ed smirked, finishing the job before he pulled Roy back to him and began to whisper in his ear

"Now fuck me." He licked the commanding officers' earlobe "Screw me so hard I can't walk. Pound me so hard I lose my senses. Make me come so hard.." They looked into each others eyes before lust took over them once again, smashing their already bruised lips together. They breathed heavily through their noses, not wanting to part as their tongues fought in each other's mouths. Roy put all his strength into his thrusts slamming against Ed's prostate again and again, his moans were muffled in the colonel's mouth. Mustang felt Ed clench around his length, heightening the pleasure for both men.

"Fuck Ed!" He called out in between their embraces which lasted merely seconds as the need to oxygen became a must in their situation. He fucked him like there was no tomorrow before leaning back and taking the younger man with him. Ed was now positioned on top as Roy gripped his hips and began to thrust upwards, he got so much deeper, such a heavenly sensation began to rip through his entire body. He watched Ed, the blonde had completely lost his mind to the overwhelming pleasure, screaming out his superiors name over and over again. The emotions on his face were of pure ecstasy as he orgasmed once again for the umpteenth time, third time with Roy, but the older man didn't even know how many times the younger blonde relieved himself, what with all the teasing from the last seventeen hours. He had a high bet that there wasn't much fuel left in his tank.

Mustang came within seconds of Ed. As his fluids shot into the deep cavern the blonde collapsed into his neck with exhaustion. If it was up to Ed's demands he would have to wait until they wake as tiredness hit them like a brick. Roy mustered the last of his strength to pull himself out of Ed's now filled and heavily pounded hole before wrapping his arms gently around the already sleeping blonde. What happened within those hours would be memorable, but the flame would think again before agreeing with such a silly bet. If he wanted Ed he'd take him at any opportunity, he was not going to wait.

* * *

Like I said I hope it's not too bad...


	4. Phone Call

Another day, same old office, same old routine. Roy sighed as he looked to the mound of paper work that had formed on his desk before he even sat down, clearly coming in later was a bad idea. He glared as Hawkeye brought in another stack of his arch nemesis, those white sheets of hell. Reports of collateral damage, injuries and useless information, why couldn't the soldiers just finish an assignment without any major, even minor, implications? The blonde subordinate placed the stack to the floor beside his desk and sighed with relief.

"That's the last of them sir"

His dark eyes scanned the four piles on his desk to the fifth on the floor, each stack toward tall and threatening to fall over at any moment.

"Major, what's the sudden mass of reports?"

His eyes followed her hand as she picked up of the reports and sighed. "Well sir, simply put, they are all from one assignment."

Roy stared at the mounds in disbelief "What platoon could do this much damage? Did a bomb go off?"

Riza shook her head "It... wasn't a platoon sir."

The general looked at her puzzled before taking the paper from her hand when it was offered to him. Scanning through the typed font his eyes focused on the signature at the bottom of the page.

_Edward Elric_

The colonel scrunched the paper in his clenched fist. "All these are from Fullmetal.."

"Yes sir"

He had sent Ed out on a special assignment that would last months to stop him complaining about being given such mediocre tasks. What he hoped was that Fullmetal had matured and not resorted to his old ways, but alas he hoped too much with the results sitting in front of him requiring a signature. He gave Ed those mediocre tasks so that he wouldn't be gone so long, he admitted he missed him but he wasn't going to let anyone else know that.

"I am going to kill him..slowly and painfully..."

The menacing aura from her commanding officer was making Hawkeye rather nervous, and that was something that didn't happen very often.

The phone rang, the major quickly took her leave before she regretted staying longer, mentally thanking the telephone for it's perfect timing.

Roy took a few deep breaths to calm himself down before he picked up the receiver

"Mustang"

_"General, I called you earlier this morning but-"_

"FULLMETAL!" Roy screamed down the phone "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?"

The was a pause of silence, obviously Ed had pulled the receiver from his ear as to not get deafened by his boss' booming voice.

_"I take it you know about the reports.."_ He nervously chuckled

"I don't just know about them I'm staring at them!"

Ed full well knew of the love hate relationship the general has with paperwork _"Well..I thought it'll keep you busy till I got back.."_

If this was anyone else he would have thrown the book at them, but this was Ed. His special someone, his lover as much as he wanted to get mad at him he couldn't...in an extreme way at least. But threats weren't off the agenda.

"When you get back, you'll wish you'd never have crossed me..."

_"Oh? Is that a promise sir?"_

He didn't even reply to that last comment. He could tell by the way Ed was talking that he was smirking. Why was it that every time he talked to Ed he'd change it into something else? Did the young man constantly have innuendos and sex going through his brain? He didn't even know why he asked himself that last question, this was Ed he was talking about. The younger man with beautiful blonde hair, stunning golden orbs, with a solid tanned body to match. Whenever they were alone they couldn't keep their hands off each other be it by fondling, foreplay or sex.

_"Will you punish me badly? Over and over again?"_

Well that didn't take long for a serious telling off to turn into something sexual...

"Edward, I'm being serious! How could you make so much collateral?"

_"Well, one building collapsed and then it was like a domino effect, not my fault the buildings weren't stable.."_

"And the list of injuries is too much. You know this all comes back to me Ed. I have to explain why one of my subordinates can't get a job done without causing more problems." He received no reply, only a deep in take of breath. "You may not have Alchemy any more Ed, but that doesn't mean revert back into the old you and be troublesome. What if-" He paused to try and make sense of what he just heard through the receiver.

"Ed?" another noise resounded from the speaker. It was clearer "Ed...what are you doing?"

_"Isn't it obvious? I'm naked on the bed stroking myself. I can't help it Roy, your voice just makes me do things to myself.."_

It was almost a head desk moment for the general had it not been that it was Ed on the other end of the line.

"I'm trying to be reasonable here to help sort out the mess you've created-"

_"But...ah- I haven't made a mess yet..."_

Roy made the mistake of imagining his blonde. "Ed..." This wasn't really the best time to be getting turned on.

_"Roy..."_

The way he exhaled his name played havoc with his body

"Ed I'm trying to sort out military matters.."

_"Ah.. I'm standing to attention.." _

"..that you've made worse. Do you know how hard it's going to be to explain this?"

_"It's... It's hard...for you..."_

"God damn you Fullmetal..." He dropped the receiver to the desk and walked to his office door, the walk there itself was uncomfortable, thanks to Ed's ways of persuasion. The door locked with a simple click before he turned and made the more awkward return back to his seat. Quickly unbuttoning his military pants he released the strain on his manhood tenfold and the relief was etched over his face when he released his hardness from the restraints of his underwear before picking up the receiver.

_"I'm all yours to command general.."_

"Suck on your fingers, get them nice and wet.." Roy began to slowly stroke his hardness imagining exactly what the blonde was doing. The faint blush on those tanned cheeks, his tongue running seductively over each digit before devouring them into his mouth. He could still hear the faint moans generating from the blonde as he teased himself. Ed knew what Roy wanted and teasing himself was one of them.

_"mmm...Roy.." _That was the sign to proceed to the next command

"You know where to put them.." He imagined those well salivated fingers slowly moving down his body, hearing a slight hiss knowing a finger came into contact with a nipple before grazing over his well defined abdomen. To the tip of his shaft mixing with any leakage before resting on his the tight muscle before a finger breaks through the defence and enters inside his body

_"Ah-so good..." _

The moans coming though were a delight, moans he hadn't heard for a while, but they weren't good enough. He needed to hear more.

"In and out...slowly...before adding another..." He had his hand wrapped around his shaft painfully moving up and down the hardness as the image of Ed pleasuring himself flooded his mind. He loved to watch him, see his 'tough guy' demeanour deteriorate within seconds to a blushing receiver begging to be screwed and pounded senseless. A side of Edward no one but him saw.

"Tell me.."

_"So tight...sucking them in...ah...Roy...I want you...so bad...inside..."_

"Push them deeper...harder and faster...let me hear you.."

The two men synchronised their movements with one another. Roy pumping himself over and over again with the moans of his lover flowing in his ear along with the image of Ed pleasuring himself with his fingers.

_"Roy...fells...ah...so...good..." _

"Grab yourself ... make it feel amazing.." Their speed had increased both men panting and moaning at the oh so sweet sensations engulfing their bodies.

_"Fuck...Ah...Ahh.."_

"Damn Ed...you sound...so...amazing..."

_"Ah...Roy I'm...I'm gonna...I can't...Ah...Ah...AH! Roy!"_

The sound of Ed climaxing was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard, the ecstasy in his voice was driving him wild. Wanting nothing more than to be ravishing the blonde on that very bed in his arms, all sweaty with Fullmetal's legs wrapped around him, screaming out with every thrust. The image that he'd seen so many times with every lust filled session sent him over the edge. The image of Ed's climax, the face of his perfect love radiating such beauty as it basked in the after glow, it was one sight he would never get tired of no matter how many times he'd seen it. With that thought and the sound of Ed panting in his ear he released into his hand, moaning the blonde's name as he rode it out.

There was silence between the two as both gasped for some much needed oxygen before recovering enough to be able to talk again.

_"Am I forgiven?"_

Roy looked to the mounds of paperwork, abandoned for sexual pleasure.

"You'll be forgiven when you get back here..until then I don't want to see any more negative reports from you on my desk. Now I'm going to get myself cleaned up. Some of us have to work you know.."

_"I'm working too you know..I just took a break to talk to you..."_

After an eventful afternoon Roy was in a rather good mood, secretly unlocking his office door after he cleaned up his juices he began to make his way through the mass amount of paperwork Ed had built up since the first day he went. By late evening he was done, proudly looking to the completed mounds of paper he grabbed his coat to depart home. Opening his door he saw Major Hawkeye standing the other side smiling nervously. He looked down to see that she was carrying paperwork for his attention. His eyes narrowed as he took the top sheet off and looked at the contents before looking to the bottom of the page to see the signature

_Edward Elric_

* * *

**Long time no see! Sorry about that, my motivation went down the pan. I had been working on a chapter for this, but this afternoon I just gave up on it. I'll be honest it sucked.  
Now next story. I want your input as to who joins these two in some sexy times, that's if you want a threesome to be a part of these one shots. I shall leave a poll on my profile with a list of candidates (Survivors from brotherhood series.) You get two votes each!  
Finally if anyone has any requests for stories drop us a pm and I'll see what I can do ^^  
**

**Don't forget to favourite, follow and review! I am overjoyed at the attention this and the Undercover story have received thank you all so much!**


End file.
